


quickie mickey

by violet__milkovich



Series: touch me, feel me, everywhere [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Quickies, Smut, episode 5 spin-off, mickey actually gets a blow job instead of a dead body ruining the moment, there's no dead body in the ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet__milkovich/pseuds/violet__milkovich
Summary: “And I need one too. And not some pansy ass handgun, all right? If someone fucks with me, I want them staring down the gaping maw of a 12-gauge shotgun,” Ian demands as he gives Mickey a look.“Holy shit, I’m hard. That may be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Mickey replies as he looks down at Ian’s cock in his camo pants. He looks back up at Ian and they both smile.___________________________________________________________mickey finally gets what he wants
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: touch me, feel me, everywhere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135466
Kudos: 78





	quickie mickey

**Author's Note:**

> so, watching episode 5 of season 11 today gave me a huge fic idea  
> poor mickey never got his quickie because of a damn dead body, so i decided to please him with it
> 
> i wrote this in like 2 hours and wanted to post it right away, so no one was able to beta it  
> but, creds to my best friend, breann, for helping me come up with some titles and ideas <3 love youu, i cant thank you enough!!
> 
> without further ado...my fic!! hope you enjoy it!!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ;)
> 
> p.s. i know i usually write in past tense, but i felt like changing it up a bit

Ian speeds the ambulance down the road. He hits the sirens on. Both Ian and Mickey are laughing their asses off. Mickey’s laugh dies down as he realizes the fact that they just fucking stole an ambulance.  
“Having fun, huh?” He questions as he smiles and looks at Ian.  
“I am!” Ian exclaims.  
“Uh huh,” Mickey chuckles.  
“Mmhm,” Ian responds.  
“Yeah. Think that’s a good idea considering we just STOLE THIS MOTHERFUCKER? TURN THAT SHIT OFF!” Mickey’s voice goes from happy, smiley, laugh-ey to angry, motherfucker tone.  
Ian turns the sirens off and smiles.  
“I’m gonna call Debbie. Tell her we, uh, need her help making some modifications,” Ian explains.  
“Hey, does this mean I get to carry a real gun now?” Mickey says as he gives Ian a small smirk.  
Ian looks at Mickey and smiles. “Hell yeah.”  
“And I need one too. And not some pansy ass handgun, all right? If someone fucks with me, I want them staring down the gaping maw of a 12-gauge shotgun,” Ian demands as he gives Mickey a look.  
“Holy shit, I’m hard. That may be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Mickey replies as he looks down at Ian’s cock in his camo pants. He looks back up at Ian and they both smile.  
Ian looks at the road, then at Mickey, then back at the road. He sees a side alley and points to it with his eyebrows.  
Mickey continues to stare at Ian until he sees Ian pointing to the alley.  
“Oh, hell yeah. Yup, yup!” He exclaims as he’s eager to have an intimate moment with his husband. 

Ian pulls around the corner and parks the ambulance in the alley. He and Mickey both get out of the ambulance. As Ian walks to the back of the ambulance, he grabs his hard dick. Of course, he smiles as he walks towards Mickey.  
“Gonna have to be a quickie,” Ian smiles as he grabs Mickey’s face.  
“Not a problem,” Mickey gives Ian a small wink and leans in for a kiss.  
Ian pins Mickey to the back of the ambulance and they share a sweet kiss, or a few. Mickey’s tongue makes its way into Ian’s mouth. He lets out a small moan. Ian pushes Mickey further into the back of the ambulance and pushes their lips together. Ian removes himself from Mickey’s soft lips and opens up the back door to the ambulance. He pushes Mickey in, shuts the door, and starts to attach their lips again.  
Mickey starts to undo his belt and take his pants off. He can feel Ian on his lips and all over his mouth. He lets out a whine and sits down.  
“All right, Ian. Do your thing,” He says as he gives a small wink to Ian.  
Ian ducks down in the back and finds Mickey’s hard cock.  
“Wow, you really weren’t kidding when you said I made you hard by talking about a damn gun,” Ian smiles as he puts his mouth on the head of his husband’s cock. He teases Mickey a bit before pushing his mouth down. He gently feels his arms through Mickey’s shirt and up to his mouth.  
Mickey grabs Ian’s hand and shoves Ian’s fingers in his mouth.  
“Fuck, Ian. This feels good,” He chokes out as he sucks on Ian’s fingers.  
Ian pushes his head up and down on Mickey’s cock, faster and faster each time. He hears Mickey letting out small moans that get louder and louder. He knows Mickey’s close. Ian takes his hand out of Mickey’s mouth.  
“Fuck, Ian. I’m gonna come,” Mickey cries as he puts his hand on Ian’s head. “Shit. I’m gonna-” Mickey starts to say as he comes right in Ian’s mouth.  
Ian swallows then says, “Damn, Mick. That was so fucking delicious. I’m not even gonna be hungry for dinner.” He gives Mickey a small smirk and a wink. He moves up Mick’s body and gives him a short, but sweet kiss. 

“So, I know we gotta get back to our fucking job, but I’m extremely hard,” Ian starts before Mickey interrupts him.  
“Fuck our job. All I want to do right now is make you feel good. I mean, after all, you made me feel fucking fantastic. Gotta return the favor.”  
Mickey pushes Ian onto the seat in the ambulance. He takes Ian’s belt out and unzips his pants.  
“Goddamn, Gallagher. You’re harder than a damn rock,” Mickey laughs as he puts his hand on Ian’s cock. He slowly moves his mouth down to it. He licks around the head then begins to push his mouth down Ian’s cock. He hears Ian let out a loud moan.  
“Mhm, you like that?” Mickey mutters with Ian’s cock in his mouth.  
“Fuck. Yes,” Ian pauses between each word to appreciate the pleasure of what Mick’s doing to him. It takes Ian not long to realize he’s about to come. He knows he has to hold it out. It was coming too quickly.  
“Fuck, Mick. I’m gonna come,” Ian whispers with a moan in between his statements.  
“Not yet!” Mickey exclaims as he keeps pushing hard, up and down on Ian’s cock.  
Ian rests his hands on Mickey’s head and squints his eyes. Mickey keeps going. Faster and faster. He wants to pleasure Ian. Leave him satisfied. So he does. Ian’s legs spread a little and he moans loudly.  
“Ah, Mick. I’m gonna come. Like. Now,” Ian finishes his sentence before coming all over Mick and in his mouth.  
“Damn, Ian. Fucking taste good,” Mickey smiles as he leaves a kiss on Ian’s cheek. They get up and zip their pants back up.  
“You left me very satisfied, Mick,” Ian says as he kisses Mickey once more.  
“Man, I wish you could fuck me right here. I can’t wait until the end of work,” Mick sighs.  
“I wish I could too, but we’ll have to wait til’ later. Plus, it’s too tight in here. I’d rather fuck in bed, or in the shower when we get home,” Ian chuckles as he places a hand on Mickey’s shoulder. 

They smile at each other and fill each other with warm kisses. Just wait until bedtime. They’re gonna get it on. Good and hard.


End file.
